Cascabeles en el viento
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Rose es una chica valiente, aunque se acaba de enredar en lo que ella cree es un amor no correspondido... que dira Scorpius al respecto ?
1. Lluvia

Hola!! Pues.. tal vez se les haga un poco revuelto de leer este fic, porque brinco de los pensamientos/actitudes de un protagonista al otro, espero que haya quedado claro con las "señales" , sin mas que decir de mi parte ;) solo que espero que disfruten leyendo de esta idea loca que me surgio en una noche de lluvia...

Disclaimer: lo personajes son de JKRowling :P

* * *

**Cascabeles en el viento**

POV Rose

Llovía, demasiado para ser una cuestión climatológica normal, en realidad la visión era borrosa desde esa ventana del castillo, y aunque el frío y la humedad eran molestos no podía apartarme de la hipnotizante realidad que presentaba la lluvia aquella tarde de abril.

De alguna manera misteriosa que aun desconocía parecía que mi triste humor estaba relacionado con las lágrimas del cielo, ese cielo antes azul, y que estos últimos días había estado tan gris, casi plateado, recordándome los ojos del causante de las rebeldes gotas que ahora resbalaban por mis mejillas…

Es domingo y con dicho clima el castillo es un sitio bullicioso en donde ni siquiera mi negro humor tiene cabida, por lo que me escabullo hasta un lugar mas solitario, antes de que alguno de los miembros de mi extensa familia me encuentre, ellos o cualquiera de mis compañeras que quieran tener un nuevo chisme por el colegio, algo como "Rose Weasley, la nueva Myrtle la llorona", o cualquier tontería que se les pueda ocurrir…

Elijo los pasillos mas desiertos del castillo para huir hacia el exterior, después de todo ser prefecta y tener como primo a James Potter de algo debe de servir, un camino libre hacia la puerta que da a un jardín que pocos conocen es lo que consigo antes de que alguien, o algo me intercepte, la verdad aunque suene mal en este momento sólo quiero abandonarme al sentimiento destructivo que siento clavado en el corazón.

Solo quiero desaparecer y que conmigo desaparezca este sentimiento que llevo meses escondiendo y que conforme mas horas se escapan de mis manos con mi vida siento que esa cosa que me oprime se clava mas en mi alma, en cada célula de mi cuerpo…

Con estos pensamientos logro llegar al centro del jardín que días antes hermoso, ahora parecía un poco arruinado gracias a la lluvia, al parecer todo lo que me gustaba estaba destinado a volverse algo feo y doloroso de ver.

Sin embargo, ahora… justo en el centro de esta tormenta que atacaba mi cuerpo tanto por dentro como por fuera comencé a sentir paz, como si aquí dentro de todo este huracán yo pudiese comenzar a respirar de nuevo, tal vez era porque ahora no solo lagrimas salían de mi sino unos pequeños gemidos de dolor y de impotencia por lo que pasaba, pues es que desde que había comenzado este curso algo me había perturbado tanto que ya ni siquiera podía decir que aun fuera la misma Rose Weasley de siempre, ahora era la chica enamorada de un chico con novia, misteriosamente antes de que dicho chico mostrara su interés en esa "bruja" yo estaba cien por ciento y completamente segura de que lo único que podía sentir por él era odio…

Tonta e ilusa de mí… al parecer los refranes muggles los hicieron por algo, aunque aun no entiendo porque la frase solo funciona unidireccionalmente y no bidireccionalmente…

Realmente ese fallo en la ecuación es decepcionante…

POV Scorpius

… Había algo que no cuadraba en el domingo normal y lluvioso de abril que acontecía en el castillo, yo estaba con Albus y Mary Ann, mi novia, en la biblioteca, lo MUY EXTRAÑO es que la pecosa Weasley no se veía por ningún lado, vale que no me importa, pero Albus se ve un poco preocupado, tal vez el desayuno nos cayó mal porque al parecer el tiene el mismo hueco en el estómago que yo, y justo cuando Mary Ann comienza a ponerse más que cariñosa a mi lado, Albus da un salto y se me queda viendo fijamente, esa mirada me dice que algo realmente no va bien…

-Voy a buscar a Rose, Scorpius…-farfulla entre nervioso y enojado, casi el final logro escucharlo por mi gran oído pues Albus ya esta en la puerta de la biblioteca. Yo solo pongo cara de pocos amigos al escuchar la mención del nombre y me desenredo de Mary Ann…

-Lo siento, Albus es mi amigo, debo ayudarlo con esto- la mirada de la chica es una clásica dagas mortales y antes de que ella pueda replicar algo yo salgo corriendo de la biblioteca de la misma manera que lo hizo mi mejor amigo, casi pasando por encima de Madame Pince, sin duda algo malo pasa, comienzo a correr por los pasillos llamando a Albus, como me serviría ese maldito mapa que Albus siempre lleva consigo, me sorprende encontrarme con que en realidad hay desorden en los pasillos, si Rose estuviera aquí, ya hubiese repartido unos cuantos castigos… eso sólo significaba que la pecosa no estaba cerca y puede que no bien, ese solo pensamiento logro que mis entrañas se contrajeran y yo me sintiera mal realmente…

…Por fin logre alcanzar a Albus casi en la entrada principal del castillo, se veía desesperado y desorientado…

-Albus, espera, tienes que pensar donde puede estar, no solo salir corriendo como un loco por ahí, por lo menos podrías intentar usar ese mapa, aun lo tienes verdad?

-Scorpius eres un genio!- vi como sacaba inmediatamente de entre su capa los pliegues de un arrugado pergamino, murmuro algo ininteligible y de pronto las conocidas motas negras aparecieron ante nosotros, comenzamos la frenética busca de la pequeña pecosa escurridiza y la vimos caminar hacia fuera del castillo por uno de los balcones de la parte trasera del castillo, no podía ser lo que parecía, pues lo que parecía era suicidio, corrimos como dementes quitando el espacio que nos separaba de ella, lástima que ninguno de los dos supiera aparecerse aun…

POV Rose

…Lentamente comprendo que la paz era una extraña debilidad que comenzaba a atacar mi cuerpo, primero caí de rodillas para después desplomarme por completo, vi un borrón verde frente a mi y un Rose desesperado que salía de una boca muy conocida por mí, es lo único que recuerdo antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia con pesadillas que se llevaron la poca paz conseguida en mi enfrentamiento con el huracán…

POV Albus

Mi prima, mi hermana, mi sangre, algo me decía que no estaba del todo bien desde hace días, ese algo que te permite conocer cosas de la persona con la que has pasado más tiempo en tu vida, debía haber insistido en que me contara, pero ella literalmente huía cuando me veía, bueno… cuando me veía con Scorpius, eso debe significar algo, lo sé, pero tal vez lo analizaré más tarde, ahora lo principal es descubrir por qué demonios está afuera cuando hay una tormenta así, Rose siempre ha sido débil y pesca resfriados con la mas mínima brisa, no me quiero imaginar lo que puede pasar… gracias a Merlín la puerta está a unos pasos más, por las ventanas puedo ver como mi querida prima parece que sufre un desmayo, corro más rápido, no sé cómo llegó hasta ahí…

-Roseeeee…- grito frente a ella pero parece que ya no me escucha…

-Maldición Scorpius, ayúdame! Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- cuando volteo mi amigo parece una estatua, más fría piedra de lo normal, más pálido si eso puede ser posible, me aparta de mi prima y la toma en brazos para salir corriendo de la misma manera en que llegamos, aun me sorprende como es capaz de hacer algo así, yo solo no hubiese podido con Rose, mucho menos correr con ella en brazos… en menos de un minuto los alcanzo…

-Dámela Scorpius, sólo pedí que me ayudaras no que hicieras todo…

-No-dijo tajantemente-lo que tu debes hacer Potter es avisar a la enfermera para que cuando lleguemos tenga todo listo, ahora corre más rápido no escuchaste?...

-Sí-fue lo único que atine a decir antes de correr como un poseso para advertir a la enfermera…

-Madame Pomfrey mi prima se desmayo, parece que estuvo afuera en la tormenta…- dije todo agitado

-Y donde esta?- pregunto asustada

-Scorpius la trae ya casi llegan…-dije sintiendo el peso de esas palabras por primera vez "Scorpius la trae", con cuidado y preocupación, a una persona que odio por cinco años, si la vida es extraña, mi amigo lo es mas...

Madame Pomfrey con dos golpes de varita ya tenía lista una cama y comenzaba a preparar una poción base… en eso llego Scorpius que dejó a mi prima suavemente en la cama y la observo entre preocupado y desesperado al igual que yo…

-Bien chicos, es todo por el momento, salgan para que pueda atender a la pequeña Rosie…

Escuchar ese diminutivo hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta "la pequeña Rosie" era como la llamaban mis padres y mis tíos, y era a los únicos a los que no mataba con la mirada por hacerlo… salí de la enfermería a regañadientes junto a Scorpius sin saber que hacer, así que cuando vi que mi amigo se sentaba en el suelo frente a la enfermería decidí hacer lo mismo…

-Y bien…-Scorpius rompió el silencio-… que crees que paso Al?

-Vaya … así que ya soy "Al" de nuevo y no Potter eh?- dije con una mueca entre la sonrisa y el enfado, Scorpius parece contrariado pero aun así me contesta la maldita serpiente…

-Vamos Al, estaba asustado y enojado, hable sin pensar…

Medite un segundo su respuesta…

-Asustado y Enojado… como porque?

-Bueno asustado aun lo estoy, digo no es de todos los días ver a alguien como Rose desplomarse de esa manera…

-Y enojado?…- pregunte, tenía que saberlo

-Pues porque eres imbécil, debiste haber salido antes a buscarla…

-Creo que tienes razón, soy imbécil, llevaba toda la mañana con un mal presentimiento, pero hasta ese momento cuando te vi con Mary Ann no se que paso, pensé en Rose y sentí que debía encontrarla…

-Te digo algo Al?

-Dime Scor

-Yo me sentí extraño esta mañana también, como si fuera a perder algo…

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Madame Pomfrey apareció por ella, su rostro no era algo alentador…

-Potter, Malfoy, la señorita Weasley debe quedarse aquí… tal vez por algunos días, tuvo un lapso de Neumonía fulminante y esta grave en verdad, si quieren verla pueden pasar pero deben irse inmediatamente, ella aun esta inconsciente…

POV Scorpius

… Esas palabras me causaron un dolor desconocido hasta el momento, mi corazón se oprimió y casi no podía respirar, Al entro a la enfermería pero yo no podía moverme…

-Sé que mi prima no te interesa Scor, esto es cosa familiar, puedes irte, gracias por ayudarme, dijo mi amigo mientras cerraba la puerta frente a mí…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, lo que si se es que Al no salió, de seguro usaba la capa de invisibilidad…

Y yo aun no terminaba de procesar la información "mi prima no te interesa", eso había sido como una cachetada, que acaso el imbécil de Potter no había visto lo preocupado que estaba, estaba así porque ella me importaba, tan difícil era de creer?, decidí entrar a aclarárselo a Albus Potter, así que sigilosamente me escabullí dentro, yo tenía mis propios medios… Con un desilusionador sería suficiente, Albus se hallaba sentado junto a la cama de Rose, la capa dejaba visible su cabello desordenado y los lentes, mi querido amigo no era muy inteligente, sin embargo al centrar mi atención en la enferma me di cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos, una mano sobre la cabeza de Al y la otra sobre el pecho, observaba distraída por la ventana, esta era la Rose que yo conocía, la Rose serena, claro hasta que se topaba conmigo…, decidí que mañana arreglaría cuentas con la pequeña cría de león…

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto una vocecilla suave que no podía ser de la enfermera...

Tarde en contestar, que iba a decir?...- Venía… pues por Al, lo estaba esperando afuera y se tardo demasiado en salir…-

-Hace mucho que se durmió…- en ese momento volteo exactamente a donde me encontraba- Cuanto llevas afuera Malfoy?- deshice el desilusionador, no tenía caso si ella sabía que yo estaba ahí… - No lo sé, ya hace bastante creo, dije volteando a otro lugar, no la podía ver así, no se porque me sentía culpable, si yo no la había dejado bajo la lluvia… o sí?

Ahora si voltee a verla gris contra azul, quien es el más fuerte?... si antes nunca ganó alguien, porque ahora lo haría?...

Ella se dio por vencida lo sé, exhalo un gran suspiro y dijo clara pero suavemente- vete!!

-Porque?- dije, no podía dejar de rebatirle aquello- porque tú y Albus quieren que me vaya?, ahora que quiero estar aquí…

Una ceja castaña se alzo alto mientras volvía a hacer contacto con mis ojos…

-Quieres estar aquí?, y porque sería eso?. Albus no se dará cuenta de tu muestra de amistad y yo no se lo diré.

- No necesito que Al lo sepa, es mejor si no lo sabe… dije esta vez sonrojándome y retirando la mirada…

POV Rose

Estaba soñando seguro, o la fiebre no había disminuido, o probablemente ya estaba muerta...

El causante, el error de la naturaleza estaba en la enfermería, y como me había dado cuenta? De la única manera posible cuando alguien utiliza un desilusionador, por su fragancia, la podría reconocer en el fin del mundo…

Supe exactamente donde se encontraba y de pronto el dolor por lo acontecido horas antes se convirtió en furia, como era posible que el muy maldito se parara ahí sabiendo… diablos el punto es que no sabía y yo en realidad no podía culparlo por nada… sólo quería que se fuera, no ayudaba a sentirme mejor que él estuviera ahí…

-Malfoy- el susodicho me vio, maldición, no puedo ser tan fuerte como para soportarlo viéndome así, como si en verdad le preocupara…- por favor –suplique- fue un día difícil, estoy cansada y dolida, así que quiero estar sola, descansar... en paz, entiendes?...

Una mueca burlona surgió en su boca, como odiaba que hiciera eso antes, ahora ese gesto logro que yo me sonrojara más, el muy descarado me ignoro y se sentó en una silla al otro lado de mi cama, frente a mí y muy cerca…

-Sabes Weasley, ese es el problema que nos trajo aquí a Albus, a ti y a mi… que tú querías estar sola y descansar en paz- ahora su mueca cambio a una de furia contenida- en qué demonios pensabas Rose?

Si antes me había sorprendido, esto era irracional.

-Tú… como te atreves… a insinuar … que yo?

-Y no es eso lo que intentabas?

-Claro que no yo jamás sería tan estúpida como para…

-Suicidarte?, y que crees que significo para Albus el ver como casi caías por el voladero de ese jardín?, no pensaste Weasley, por primera vez no lo hiciste…

-Largateeeee de aquí!!! No te quiero ver, tu no tienes derecho a decir todo eso! Eres mi enemigo maldita sea, nos odiamos, que te importa?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, no lo crees?, que me importa?, me lo vengo preguntando desde esta tarde en la que corría por los pasillos de este castillo al lado de mi mejor amigo, tu primo sabes?, buscando a una niña tonta que decidió no enfrentar sus problemas…

No podía soportar ese sermón, no de él, no de la causa, del maldito hurón, ya no pude decir nada porque las lagrimas que había logrado contener hasta el momento, ahora salían incontenibles, nunca supe de donde salió la fuerza en mi mano para estamparla en su pálida mejilla, bien ya estaba hecho, por lo menos esta batalla estaba vengada…

POV Scorpius

La pecosa se paso, bueno tal vez yo me pase, pero es que al pensar en lo que hizo, no me pude contener, en que pensaba?, en dejarnos solos?...

POV Rose

El maldito volvió a sonreír después de la bofetada, no lo creo me hierve la sangre del coraje y el sonríe, vale que si no le dolió le puedo dar otra y cuando justo me preparaba a repetir mi hazaña me sostuvo la mano, sin apretar ni nada, sólo la sostuvo me vio y me dijo:

-Tienes razón Weasley no me debe importar, pero a final de cuentas me importa lo que te pase…

-Si es solo porque Albus es tu mejor amigo ya te puedes ir esfumando…

-Pues en realidad el problema es que no es solo por Albus, la verdad te he extrañado todos estos meses que no me has dirigido la palabra, que ya no me agredías ni siquiera con la mirada… dime Rose porque se extraña a alguien que ha sido tu enemigo por cinco años?

Ahora estaba asustada, las lágrimas ya no salían, pero yo tenía escalofríos y las malditas mariposas no me dejaban, el no me había soltado la mano aun y yo tenía que responderle esa pregunta en la que había incluido mi nombre…

-Pues… pues porque tal vez… ya no son enemigos?- dije titubeando, que clase de respuesta es esa? Rose estás perdiendo tu don…

Asintiendo con una mueca Scorpius me dijo:

-Entonces que somos?

-Pues yo no he dicho que te extrañe o si?...

- Tienes razón, no lo has dicho… pero, me extrañas Rose?

Un león es valiente, no tiene oportunidad de mentir, ni aunque a quien tenga que responderle sea a una serpiente…

Cerré los ojos, no podía confesar eso viéndolo…

-Sí Malfoy, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que ya crecimos, ya no podemos seguir con las niñerías de pelearnos por los pasillos, y no creo que después de todo es podamos ser amigos?

-Perfecto Rose, porque yo no quiero ser tu amigo…

-Entonces a que viene todo esto?

-A que no quiero ser amigo de alguien que tiene el poder de asustarme y enojarme al mismo tiempo… Además necesito que me digas que hacías en ese jardín hoy, no se vale la respuesta anterior…

- Necesitas que te diga?

-Si por una vez me agradaría saber algo de ti antes que Albus… o ya se lo dijiste?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, claro que no!!, mira Scorpius dejemos las cosas en que a veces una chica necesita que la lluvia le ayude a olvidar lo que no puede controlar…

POV Scorpius

-Fue por un chico?- el pensar que Rose pecosa Weasley estaba así por un tipo hizo que toda mi sangre Malfoy hirviera, como ella?... tratar de dejarme por un imbécil, después de lo que había dicho la idea cuadraba desgraciadamente…

- Tal vez si, tal vez no…

-Que significa eso, dime!

POV Rose

Nunca había visto al elegante principito Malfoy ponerse furioso, siempre era engreído, pero esto era diferente…

-Significa que sí, fue por un chico, ya puedes juzgarme ok?

-Así que por eso no le dijiste a Albus?, y porque me lo dijiste a mi?

-Bueno… la verdad… me dio miedo tu expresión de hace un momento, pensé que si no te lo decía harías algo horrible…- en serio daba miedo…

-Y que te hizo ese imbécil para que reaccionaras así?, si tu familia se entera le romperán la cara…

- Mmm, no me gustaría ponerlo en un aprieto de ese tipo…

- No lo protejas Rose, quien es?

-Ja ja ja ja ja, Malfoy, no quieres saber, te lo aseguro…-

-Claro que quiero saber, porque si te niegas a decirle a Albus tal vez yo tendré que hacer las veces de defensor y romperle la cara en honor a tu familia…

-Wow!, en verdad me gustaría ver ese día, tu Scorpius Malfoy defendiendo a Rose Weasley, la idea era graciosa, el pensando golpearse a si mismo, muy tentador… una idea macabra se formo en mi cabeza tal vez, iba a perder el secreto pero sería interesante ver en que aprieto se podía meter Malfoy…

-Mmm, dime Malfoy, si te digo quien tiene la culpa y porque, en verdad le romperías la cara?, me prometerías algo así, a mi?

El miedo es para los cobardes y yo soy una Gryffindor, es ahora o nunca…

-Pues si me lo pides de esa manera creo que no tengo opción, te lo prometo Rose Weasley!

-Promételo por tu amistad con Albus- ahí puse mi cara de borreguito y no se pudo resistir…

-Ok Weasley prometido!

-Bueno la causa, el chico tiene novia, igual y yo tengo la culpa, pues me di cuenta que me atraía hasta que no empezó a salir con esa… "bruja"…

-Aja, pues… y aparte de eso que más te hizo?

- Ignorarme…

POV Scorpius

-Mmm, es alguien que conozca?- De pronto la historia de la pecosa se me hizo conocida, no habrá sido capaz de tenderme una trampa o sí?... sin embargo ahora, en la antesala de saber el nombre, tenía un nudo en la garganta, podía ser cualquiera… incluso yo, abrí mucho los ojos y la vi intensamente- Y dicho chico es?

La pecosa no dijo nada, sólo toco con su dedo índice mi frente, mi mundo se vino abajo, acababa de pasar lo que había entendido?

La Weasley declarándoseme y yo como un estúpido sin poder moverme y con una promesa difícil de cumplir…

Cuando logre articular una palabra le dije esto…

-Estás segura de que quieres que cumpla esa promesa?

Ahora si se veía ofendida, eso que dicen de los pelirrojos explosivos también se aplica a mi castaña- pelirroja favorita…

- Te acabo de decir todo eso y sólo se te ocurre preguntarme que si quiero que cumplas la promesa?, sabes qué?... ahora sí!

- No Rose espera, tal vez estoy dormido, déjame pensar y luego hablamos…

Sí, sin duda no necesitaba saber desaparecerme para salir de allí rápidamente, yo la presione después de todo y lo peor es que todo encajaba con la perfección de una nota musical… y tenía sentido, hasta lo que a mí me pasaba… Ella tenía un poder desconocido sobre mí, lo acababa de descubrir, e iba mas allá de lograr asustarme o enojarme al mismo tiempo, sino que podía estrujar mi alma y regresarla a su lugar con su simple confesión, ni cuando Mary Ann me besaba había sentido eso, es que también quería decir que yo la correspondía?...

Sí creo que los Potter-Weasley no deben saber porque Rose se encontraba en ese jardín o soy hombre muerto, ahora debo ir a cumplir una promesa, creo que me lo merezco por mi estupidez…

* * *

Bueno y que les pareció?, pienso que va a durar pocos chaps , unos 3 o cuatro o sea que nos vamos a ir rapido, de adelanto pues solo les dire que la familia Potter-Wesley y cierto rubio cobarde tienen una "reunion" jajaja :P

k esten muy bien!!! Gracias por leer

atte Besdlyn ;)


	2. Interludio

Hola! aqui de nuevo con el Chap 2!, Gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia :D, Besdlyn muy happy :)

Bueno ya saben que los personajes son de JK Rowling y que lo demas es por diversion ;D

* * *

Capítulo 2 Interludio

POV Scorpius

Parecía que la lluvia torrencial por fin había dejado Hogwarts, hoy era un día soleado y caluroso, más acorde a la temporada que los anteriores días vividos…

En algún momento Albus me dijo: después de la tormenta viene la calma, sin embargo, yo no podía sentirme calmado el día de hoy y al menor roce o comentario saltaba como un cachorrito asustado, me imagino que ya todos se habrán dado cuenta de lo alterado que me encuentro esta mañana, así que Slytherin al completo me evita voluntariamente, estoy revolviendo el plato frente a mí, realmente comer no es algo que se me antoje hacer ahora… ni toparme con algún Potter o Weasley no está de más decirlo.

Sin embargo, mis deseos no se cumplen ya que la familia al completo aparece en ese instante por la puerta, bueno con excepción de Rose que obviamente sigue enjaulada por Madame Pomfrey…

POV Albus

…Cuando me despierto me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormido en la enfermería, Rose a mi lado se ve pálida aunque aun así se ve mejor que como la vi ayer después del caos de la lluvia, mi estómago gruñe y recuerdo que aparte de comer algo debo informarle a los chicos sobre Rose.

Y como me temía los mas alterados por la noticia fueron James y Hugo, James me hecho el clásico sermón de soy el mayor de la familia aquí y debiste avisarnos anoche, etc, etc.

Con Hugo fue más fácil dialogar, siempre ha sido un chico practico, así que decidió que después de desayunar iría a ver a su hermana para enviar una nota a sus padres, ahora lo difícil viene a continuación ya que aunque no sabía la razón del porque Rose había hecho eso, (ya habría tiempo para hablarlo cuando ella se sintiera mejor), yo quería que mi familia le diera las gracias a mi mejor amigo, después de todo sin su ayuda tal vez no habríamos llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Rose, y así se los hago saber, cada uno de los primos, hermanos incluidos nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor y aunque James farfulla que es inconcebible que un Potter le dé las gracias a un Malfoy le recuerdo amablemente el rollo del mayor de la familia y acude a encabezar la comitiva de agradecimiento, y aunque nadie sospecharía nada si yo me acercara a Scorpius en su mesa, el ver a Potter's y Weasley's caminando hacia allí si hace que todos se pongan en guardia, hasta mi amigo se ve un poco verde y parece a punto de vomitar, aunque puede que solo sea el reflejo de tanta bandera de ese color en su cara.

POV Scorpius

Mi mundo se viene abajo, y al parecer mi vida termina hoy, y no hare nada para evitarlo, nada más entrar al Gran Comedor, la familia que anoche ocupo mis pesadillas ahora me veía fijamente y no solo eso!, sino que se dirigen hacia donde estoy intentando desayunar, siento unas enormes ganas de vomitar pero trato de controlarme, digo, si todos me atacan aquí los profesores tienen que hacer algo … verdad?

Veo que Albus está serio y viene detrás de su hermano James que en ese momento si parece un león, me quiero hacer pequeño y desaparecer… porque Rose les dijo?

-Malfoy- dice James Potter con una voz de ultratumba mientras extiende su mano hasta mi hombro, creo que el miedo ha hecho algo en mi porque no me puedo mover ni siquiera para esquivar lo que viene a continuación… que es un abrazo y un murmullo inentendible en mi oído…

Sorprendido me aparto y pregunto un poco más fuerte de lo que debería- Que pasa?

-Cálmate Scor- dice Albus- lo que pasa es que James tiene algo que decirte, no es así hermano?

James con cara ofendida bufa audiblemente y ahora si entiendo lo que dice…

-En nombre de las familias Potter y Weasley te doy las gracias por lo que hiciste por nuestra prima, según nos dijo Albus (aquí voltea a ver a su hermano pequeño con rabia) le ayudaste en un momento difícil…

Shock- es la palabra que me define, pensé que iba a recibir una golpiza, pero en cambio esos chicos solo vienen a agradecerme, mas de una boca está totalmente abierta en el gran comedor y un molesto silencio esperaba mi respuesta, creo que hubiera sido mejor la golpiza… ahora tendría muchas cosas que explicar a los miembros de mi casa que esperaban mi respuesta… creo que mejor me apresuro a darla…

-No es nada Potter, pero no te confundas, solo lo hice porque Al es mi amigo- creo que ésa fue una respuesta lo bastante creíble porque el aliento contenido en el gran comedor se escapa y todos continúan a lo suyo…

Las chicas de la familia me sonríen, mientras los chicos aun me ven con cara de precaución mientras se dirigen a la mesa Gryffindor, sólo Albus se queda y se sienta a mi lado, mas de una serpiente le sisea pero él no se da por enterado, por eso me cae bien este chico, aunque yo jamás sería capaz de corresponderle el gesto y sentarme en su mesa, y aunque él lo sabe no le importa, se me queda viendo un poco dudoso hasta que me doy cuenta que no he respirado aun.

POV Albus

Suelto una carcajada que hace que Scorpius me vea furioso…

-Lo siento, jajaja, pensé que el hecho de que mi familia te diera las gracias iba a ser algo bueno, nunca creí ponértela difícil…

POV Scorpius

-Ya no te rías Al- dije yo tratando de contener mi propia mueca de sonrisa- en realidad no pensaba que me quisieran para eso…

-Que pensabas?, que te íbamos a golpear o algo?- dice mi amigo entre ofendido y risueño…

-La verdad si…- murmuro esto tratando de concentrarme en el plato frente a mí, aun sin comer nada…

-No seas tonto, nunca los dejaría que hicieran eso… aunque entendí lo que pensabas cuando te pusiste verde…

-Cuando qué?- pregunto alterado, el maldito Potter esta que se muere de la risa y yo aun no me recupero por completo… aun así el alboroto de hace un momento logro hacer que se me olvidara por una fracción de segundos el motivo de mi preocupación…

POV Albus

Ahora que lo veo detenidamente, a Scorpius le pasa algo, a pesar de estar asustado y todo, parece distraído y no ha comido nada, no creo que lo haya hecho por esperarme a desayunar…

-Dame eso…-le digo, le quito el plato y comienzo a comer sin que él se dé cuenta, ya que aun mueve la cuchara en su mano y observa por la ventana, esa expresión la he visto antes en…

-Rose…-murmuro bajo y parece que a Scorpius le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica y voltea a verme en shock otra vez…

-Que te pasa Scor, porque no comes, yo ya me termine tu desayuno…-le digo tratando de molestar.

-Nada Al, nada… vamos a clase- me dice y sigue en su estado raro de distracción casi igual a Rose antes de todo…

-Nooo…- medio grito- tu no vas a intentar tirarte de un balcón verdad?- ahora si que lo hago reaccionar…

POV Scorpius

-Que dijiste Albus Potter?- no es posible que lo haya descubierto o sí?...

-Que te ves igual a Rose antes del caos de ayer, todo distraído, sin ponerme atención, sin reír… y lo más trágico es que sin comer!!!

-Dices que Rose se veía así antes?, estás… seguro?- el maldito Potter se vuelve a reír en mi cara…

-Vaya… así que mi prima dejo de ser la pecosa Weasley para ser Rose no?...

-Hay por favor Albus, no estoy de humor para tus tecnicismos…- y es que la verdad no me gusta hacia dónde va el rumbo de esta conversación…

-Bueno, voy a ver a **R o s e** (dice remarcando el nombre con sorna), aun quedan unos minutos antes de la clase y quiero ver como sigue, vienes?- y aunque quiero negarme, hay algo que me impulsa a decir que si antes de que me dé cuenta, demonios…

POV Rose

Madame Pomfrey no ha parado de revisarme desde que desperté, casi todos han venido a verme… excepto Albus, lo que quiere decir que o está enojado por mi "contratiempo" de ayer, o aun está metido en el comedor devorando todo, justo cuando la enfermera me obligaba a tomar un vaso de amarga poción de no sé qué cosas, las campanillas hacen que voltee para toparme con unos malditos ojos grises… tan sorprendida estoy que no me doy cuenta que Albus ya está sobre mi abrazándome, y al sentirlo así sonrío para devolverle el abrazo yo también, parece que en el comedor no quedo nada según esta reacción hiperactiva y feliz de mi primo…

-Rosie posie, rosie posie…- no deja de canturrear mientras su actitud infantil me hace reír mientras que la enfermera trata de quitármelo de encima para darle una cátedra de cómo se deben comportar los visitantes en una enfermería, sólo en ese momento me doy cuenta que Scorpius está parado a mi lado, mi sonrisa se borra y de nuevo me dan ganas de llorar, desde que se lo dije no ha intentado responder y con Albus aquí se que no lo hará, me volteo para poder hablarle sin tener que verlo a los ojos…- No te veo con la cara partida Malfoy…- digo tratando de imprimirle todo el odio que no siento a las palabras dichas…

Sonríe, lo sé por cómo me contesta- Aun queda tiempo… Rosie Posie…-

-No! Tu no me puedes decir así!- grito ofendida mientras me doy cuenta que Albus nos ve raro mientras se acerca…

-Sabes Rose?- me dice mi querido primo- espero que te recuperes pronto… claro si es que no quieres compartir la enfermería con Scorpius…

-Que?- por un momento pienso que se ha dado cuenta de todo, y observó de reojo que Scorpius se pone más pálido de lo normal…

-Porque?- gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo y nos volteamos a ver, para inmediatamente observar de nuevo a Albus…

-Pues porque anda igual que tu antes de que todo esto pasará… es que será un virus mutado o algo?

-Cómo?- le digo a mi primo y ahora el pálido se empieza a sonrojar… vaya, y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible…

POV Scorpius

-Al…- le digo a mi ex-mejor amigo – ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clase- mientras lo jalo hacia afuera de la enfermería…

Albus se deshace en tonterías y muecas para hacer que su prima se ría de nuevo y lo consigue justo en la puerta, y cuando volteo de nuevo a verla parece verse bien… y yo solo atino a decirle bajito…

-Cuídate Rose, nos vemos…-wiuuuuu, escucho el grito de Albus a mi espalda…

POV Albus

Ahora todo está más clarooo!, parece ser que hay una conexión extraña entre Scor y mi prima y haré todo lo posible por descubrir que pasa, y lo mejor es ir al grano…

-Así que… Scorpius, piensas contarme que pasa?

-Uhh?- se hace el desentendido lo sé…

-Entonces no eran las banderas lo que te ponía verde no es cierto??

POV Scorpius

-De qué demonios hablas Potter, el que se ha portado como un niño, mas infantil de lo normal el día de hoy aquí eres tú!- digo tratando de desviar el tema por la primer tangente que se me ocurre…

-No, no, no y no, tu sabes cómo soy, y así soy, los raros aquí son ustedes, primero mi prima hace algo estúpido, segundo tú te preocupas por ella y tercero parece que ya se hablan sin gritarse, es extraño tienes que reconocerlo, aparte si le sumamos tu actitud distraída de esta mañana, la ecuación da muchas ideas a la imaginación…

-Albus!- esta vez utilizo mi mejor tono de furia- lo que dices son puras tonterías, sabes que soy un caballero, y es "normal" que me preocupe por alguien enfermo, aun si ese alguien es tu prima la "pecosa Weasley"…- espero que esta explicación funcione…

-Mmmm, sinceramente, nunca había visto esta faceta tuya, y eso que eres más amable conmigo que con todos los demás… aun así de todasss las veces que he estado en la enfermería jamás has ido a visitarme y nuncaaa me has dicho "cuídate Albus"… ves a lo que me refiero…

En curva con efecto, así me agarro el maldito Potter y su maldita imaginación, ahora el problema era saber por qué demonios estaba yo así… suelto el aliento por primera vez en toda la mañana, y creo que ni siquiera sabía que lo contenía…

-Albus- digo solemne- todo es extraño es cierto, pero ni yo se que pasa, así que no hagas una tormenta de este vaso si?...

-Jajaja, así que ahora hasta usas refranes muggles, esto sí que es de leyenda…

-Por favor Al, déjame pensar…

-Que quieres pensar?, como cortar a Mary Ann? Yo te ayudo sabes que esa mujer nunca me ha agradado para ti amigo…

Demonios el pequeño león tiene razón, no había sumado al problema a mi querida novia, creo que después de todo si le cumpliré la promesa a Rose…

-Maldito seas Potter, estoy confundido y tú le echas leña al fuego…

-Jajaja, lo hiciste de nuevo Scor :P

Y justo en el momento que cruzábamos por la puerta mi aun novia se me tira al cuello y me jala hacia atrás del salón, Albus solo se encoje de hombros y va y se sienta con otro Gryffindor, un tal Bones, siempre se sienta con Rose, pero ahora por "causas mayores" la estrategia ha cambiado.

Yo preferiría sentarme con Albus y seguir analizando mi "confusión", ya que en esta clase, que es historia de la magia, no se puede hacer más que platicar o dormir, aunque si tienes novia todo es diferente obvio… junto a nosotros hay otras dos parejas que no duermen ni platican… con una mueca de asco me volteo a ver a mi novia… que superficial suena que lo diga, nunca he tenido algún sentimiento por ella…

( ahora imaginen voz de chica melosa media hueca)

-Scorpius me tienes muy abandonada desde ayer, porque no nos ponemos al corriente…

Se a lo que se refiere y de pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago, inmediatamente pienso en Rose, en cuando la vi inconsciente en el balcón, sólo sé que no quiero volver a verla así jamás…

-Mary Ann, tenemos que hablar…

-Tengo mejores ideas que hablar contigo Scorpius…

-Pues yo tengo que HABLAR contigo, entiendes?,… no quiero ayudarte con tus mejores ideas…

-Que insinúas Scorpius Malfoy?

-Pues si aun no te queda claro te lo diré, ya no somos novios Mary Ann!

-Tú!! Estúpido!!- ese grito hace voltear hasta al fantasma profesor que hace una mueca y luego sigue en lo suyo, sin embargo los demás en la clase siguen con su atención puesta en nosotros, hasta los de al lado que estaban entretenidos ahora nos prestan su completa atención…

-Ya tranquila, tú sabías que pasaría tarde o temprano y creo que más bien fue tarde…

Me estampa una bofetada ni la mitad de fuerte que la que me regalo Rose anoche, ni siquiera en eso se parecen…

-Solo te digo que te arrepentirás de esto Malfoy, aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Claro que lo sé "querida" eres una serpiente después de todo, me cuidare las espaldas no te preocupes…

Y con una última mirada de furia sale del salón, alta y digna como toda una Slytherin, que me podía esperar de una Zabinni…

Ahora si tengo el resto de la hora y más bien del día, para decidir qué hacer con respecto a la pequeña pecosa…

* * *

Bueno pues de nuevo que les parecio?, me dicen ya saben ;)

ya proximamente conoceremos la decision de scorpius y la reaccion de Rosie :p...

Gracias a , MakiMalfoy y Diluz por sus lindos reviews, escribire mas en el prox chap lo prometo :D

Cuidense mucho :)

Atte Besdlyn


	3. Fest

Años despues lo se, y lo siento, este capítulo es sólo un puente, vuelvo a tener la idea clara asi que probablemente en el otro ya lo termine, y prometo no tardarme tanto en ello...

Como saben los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra Rowling, yo solo soy una pseudo escritora fan que lucha con sus musas todos los días de su vida ...

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Fest**

_POV Rose_

Aburridos infinitamente han sido estos días, aunque las visitas de mis primos han ayudado bastante, todos suponen que yo ya me sentía mal y casualmente fui a terminar a ese balcón, es la versión oficial que le di a Hugo para que contara a mis padres y a mis demás primos, solo Albus sospecha algo y claro solo Malfoy conoce la verdad completa…

Y desde aquel día en que vinieron juntos no he vuelto a ver a la "causa", aun así ya decidí que no le voy a dar el poder de nuevo de deprimirme, sí he estado triste porque simplemente se esfumo y ya no me respondió nada… pero que puedo esperar de una serpiente cobarde…

_POV Albus_

-Scorpius, porque no me has querido acompañar a ver a Rose?, pensé que ya se llevaban mejor…

-Es que he tenido muchos pendientes Al… y además no creo que ella quiera verme, dejémoslo así, no crees?

Por más que he pensado cual puede ser el misterio ahora estoy más que perdido, después de aquel día en que Scor corto con Mary Ann y me dijo que estaba confundido me ha esquivado magistralmente, yo se que hay algo que aun no me dice, pero ya puse en práctica todas las ideas que tenía para que me dijera y no lo hace… creo que solo puedo esperar a que Rose me lo aclare, cuando por fin salga de la enfermería…

_POV Rose_

Logre escapar de Madame Pomfrey hace un momento, después de un día de pruebas, mas pociones horribles y hechizos reforzantes por fin la deje convencida de que era una buena idea dejarme ir a mi sala común a seguir con mi vida, no hace falta decir que yo estaba convencida de eso hace días pero… a ver, uno no puede contra la protectora de la salud de Hogwarts…

Solo que como ya es tarde todos se encuentran en sus habitaciones o salas comunes, además siendo jueves no creo encontrarme ninguna expedición merodeadora en el castillo, como la que estoy haciendo ahora…

Se que Albus me va a matar mañana por no avisarle cuando me fue a visitar que probablemente saldría hoy, pero en verdad necesito estos minutos para terminar de reflexionar los días anteriores de mi vida…

Estoy condenada… sí, todo gracias a mi gran bocota y es que solo a Rose Weasley se le ocurre declarársele a su peor enemigo…Felicidades Rose! Ni siquiera pareces hija de Hermione Granger.

Tan distraída iba que ni siquiera note que mis pasos me llevaron a las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, en fin ya que estaba aquí, que mejor que ver un rato las estrellas y así trato de terminar con mi dilema, a ver si así logro dormir un rato, después de todo ya no hay nada que pueda hacer así que… trato de alejar todo pensamiento mientras observo a las estrellas sobresalir entre las nubes grises que se extienden en la inmensidad del cielo y le confieren a la noche una penumbra grisácea que no alcanza a someternos a la oscuridad, una brisa fresca me recuerda que el viento en calma solo puede significar una cosa… o por fin el cielo nos ha dado una tregua… o tal vez el centro del huracán con su tranquilidad engañosa es lo que nos envuelve…

Con lo concentrada que estoy que ni siquiera escucho cuando la puerta que da a la escalera sur se abre…

_POV Scor_

Sé que no debo salir de la sala común tan tarde, pero también se que nadie se dará cuenta de mi ausencia, así que como es necesario que siga pensando que rayos voy a hacer, camino sin rumbo por el castillo aun preguntándome que rayos es el amor, será lo que siento por Rose?… después de todo no se puede definir el amor, eso hasta yo lo se, pero creo que al menos si se pueden describir lo síntomas no?

Esa necesidad de sonreír cuando la veo hacerlo, o querer morirme de dolor cuando veo sus ojos tristes o acuosos como esa vez en la enfermería… yo quería saber que pensaba y ni siquiera sabía porque…

El pensar creo que es mas insoportable que tratar de no hacerlo, justo estoy convencido que no conseguiré nada con mi alboroto mental cuando una puerta me impide seguir con mi paseo nocturno, es la puerta que da a la torre de astronomía, espero que este vacía, después de todo lo que ha sucedido lo menos que quiero ver es a alguien dando "ejemplos"…

No se cuanto tiempo me quede observándote parado junto a la puerta, creo que en ese instante supe la definición que estaba buscando, lucías perfecta y quitabas el aliento, para ser una chica convaleciente eso era imposible, pero era como yo te veía, tu cabello se mecía suavemente con la ligera brisa que soplaba esa noche, no te diste cuenta que estaba ahí, así que pude observarte a mis anchas, desde la respingada nariz, hasta las definidas curvas, me pregunte porque tú?, porque?... si siempre habíamos peleado, y tratado de arrancarnos la piel con las uñas, ahora me decías eso, como te diste cuenta si yo nunca lo hice?, bueno tal vez por eso te extrañaba pero… pero, aun así, parecía tan imposible, que sintieras algo por mí…

Y aun así, después de todo aquí estaba yo, observándote como nunca había observado a una chica, que mas daba que antes nos odiáramos, tanto como para reprocharnos lo que sabíamos y lo que no sabíamos del otro, que solo la pasáramos pensando que insultos inventar para provocarnos (ya que aunque lo niegues se que también hacías eso…), que planear emboscadas era lo mas divertido de los recesos, ahora que lo pienso, nuestro "odio" fue divertido, bueno también un poco dañino…

-Porque te enamoraste de mi Rose Weasley?...-murmuré sin darme cuenta

_POV Rose_

Rose escucho la pregunta y pensó que el viento de la torre le jugaba una mala broma, que su inconsciente le preguntaba algo que ni ella entendía con exactitud…

-Esa es una buena pregunta Malfoy… porque me enamore de ti?, bueno ten por seguro que no fue tu encanto natural jijiji…

Porque comenzó todo?... porque te volviste mi enemigo?... poco o nada tuvo que ver la opinión de mi familia, aunque lo creyeras siempre así, la verdad es que fue por tu ego, siempre presumías de ser tan inteligente, cuando sabías que había personas que éramos mas inteligentes que tú, y por eso empezaron las riñas, me desesperaba que fueras así y el mundo te lo creyera, me molestaba y por eso debía ponerle un alto…

Como iba yo a saber que de esa manera me iba a enredar en lo mas difícil que he pasado hasta ahora, según yo te buscaba para detenerte , aunque fuera por insultos, pero la esencia es que te buscaba porque quería verte, hasta mi primo favorito termino haciéndose tu amigo después de nuestras pequeñas batallas iniciales…

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta, no fue mi imaginación ni tampoco el viento, que como me di cuenta?, definitivamente el viento no olía a menta ni tenia un aliento cálido que ahora rozaba mi cuello, causándome un estremecimiento involuntario, pues aunque estaba completamente segura de que no era un fantasma, la verdad que me temía era mucho mas aterradora…

-eres tú?- mi voz tembló, lo supe pero no logre evitarlo…

_POV Scorpius_

La verdad, no se en que momento camine hasta ella, pero si me di cuenta de su temblor y vi como toda la armonía que irradiaba su imagen se desvaneció en ese instante, sabía que yo era quien debía comenzar esta conversación, pero de alguna manera mi lengua se rehusó a cooperar, y en el momento en que volteas me doy cuenta que mi silencio te daña, aunque tratas por todos los medios de reprimir los sentimientos que se muestran en tu cara, aun así puedo ser testigo el tiempo suficiente para sentirme culpable…

-…Rose yo…- mi voz no suena como normalmente lo hace, me ves directamente y por primera ocasión veo un brillo encantador en lugar de la conocida turbulencia furiosa que existía en ellos cada vez que nos encontrábamos, creo que lo que siento, lo que siempre sentí, esta agitación y cosquilleo, esa felicidad estúpida cada vez que te ganaba, creo que en realidad era felicidad por haberte visto después de todo, aparte de historia de la magia no teníamos mas clases juntos y de alguna manera tenía que verte, justo estaba en mi revelación divina cuando me doy cuenta que comienzas a alejarte…

-Rose detente, ahora lo sé, perdona pero ya lo entendí…-

_POV Rose_

Tengo miedo… ahora ya no quiero saber que dirá, intento huir pero su voz paraliza mis pasos, que entendió?, si no lo dice pronto moriré de angustia…

* * *

Bueno es todo por lo pronto, sugerencias, comentarios, aclaraciones y reclamos son bienvenidos!

Solo me queda decir gracias por leer a quien lee :D

atte Besdlyn


End file.
